Adrian and Sydney: A Chance at True Love
by hungrycookiemoster
Summary: "I'm not stupid. I understand the sacrifices I made in order to have a relationship with Dimitri. I know how badly I hurt Adrian. I would do anything in the world to help him heal; Even if that means finding him true love."- Rose Hathaway Rose and Sydney alternate POV's RosexDimitri, AdrianxSydney, and EddiexUnknown you'll have to see
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Adrian and Sydney: A Chance at True Love**

**Summary: "I'm not stupid. I understand the sacrifices I made in order to have a relationship with Dimitri. I know how badly I hurt Adrian. I would do anything in the world to help him heal; Even if that means finding him true love."- Rose Hathaway (Rose and Sydney alternate POV's) RosexDimitri, AdrianxSydney, and EddiexUnknown (you'll have to see) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these marvelous characters, unfortunately. ****I also have no rights to Quick Way, in which I mention in this story.**

_I meant for this story to take place right after "The Golden Lily." I have included Sonia, I know she leaves at the end of "The Golden Lily," but I have some use for her so for now she has not returns to the Court yet._

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Sydney POV**

Bursting through the front door directly after Angeline into the place Adrian Ivashkov's calls his home, I still couldn't get a hold of my heart which now felt like it was still beating a million times a minute. Of course, a heart cannot beat a million times a minute. That is just a figure of speech I had heard a couple of my friends here in Arizona bring up now and then. The fact that I was even using their dialect after only knowing them for the past two months concerned me greatly but for now, I could solely blame my lapse in incorrect verbal communication on the person that put me in this startled state.

"What the—hell was that!" I heard Angeline shout from the kitchen around the corner where I knew without a doubt Dimitri, Sonia, and Adrian were residing. After all, this was the time we agreed to meet for the daily testing session on the Stigoi project.

"What happen?" I entered the kitchen at the same time Dimitri asked, recognizing our state of distress.

"Your girlfriend is what happened! Scared the shit out of me, she did." Angeline said pausing to press her hand over her chest. "Here, feel it. My heart just keeps beating so fast." She explained walking over to the Dimitri's chair where he was sitting in the attempt to get him to feel her heart.

"Rose is here?" Sonya asked at the same time Dimitri stood up and moved away from Angeline to ask, "Where is she?"

While Angeline recounted the story of what happen in the streets minutes before, I was distracted by Adrian.

I had noticed when I first walked into the kitchen that Adrian was alert to Angeline's distress. However, at the notion of Rose being the cause, he had now sunk down into his chair with an unreadable look across his face.

I didn't need to see his emotions play out on his face to know exactly what he was feeling. It was what I had been feeling since I rejected Adrian only a few days ago. Complete and udder sadness.

My only concern was that I questioned whether the sadness in Adrian was caused my Rose's sudden appearance in our lives or me.

Only I knew the sadness Adrian was feeling was much different than mine. I grieved because the person I wanted to be with more than anything in the world would always be untouchable. We would never get a chance to experience what our relationship could have been. The only reminders I would have of Adrian and my time together would be the few kisses and touches we allowed ourselves to enjoy before realization happened.

Adrian had Rose and then lost her. The time they shared together had been experienced without many restrictions. I had never asked Rose or Adrian how far their relationship progressed. I hadn't had much experience with breaks-ups, due to my lack of a real boyfriend altogether, but I knew enough on this topic to understand it was typically classified as a forbidden zone. And honestly, did I want to know?

"Sydney?" I heard Angeline ask me.

Blinking my eyes into focus and trying to remember the last thing I heard Angeline say, I was startled to find inquiring bright green eyes staring back at me. It was then that I realized I had been viciously staring at Adrian this entire time.

"Uhh—she came out— from behind the bushes" I stumbled over my words while still staring into Adrian eyes which had turned from curious to arrogant.

_Come on Sydney. Don't let Adrian affect you like this. It's pointless. _

"Eddie was unprepared—" I continued with the story breaking eye contact with Adrian and focusing my attention to the remaining four people in the room.

"_We_ were all unprepared."Angeline interrupted obviously not happy with the direction I was heading with the story.

"Rose was testing you, was she." Sonia stated more than questioned as she let out a small chuckle.

"It doesn't matter. Eddie—" Dimitri frowned turning to face Angeline before continuing, "And _you_ should be on your guard at all times. Rose shouldn't have been able to surprise you."

"Yeah, but it was in the middle of daylight." Angeline tried to explain.

"It doesn't matter. With the new threat of the wild Alchemists, everyone needs to always be prepared for all kinds of danger." Dimitri explained using that authoritative voice I was coming to recognize. "Hasn't this been made aware to all of us with what happen recently?"

"Don't beat them down too much, Comrade." I heard Rose say before she turned the corner entering the kitchen with Eddie following in behind her.

And just like that, all pretense of what we were discussing disappeared on Dimitri's face as he made his way over to Rose trying to suppress the smile that had replaced his scowl.

Taking Rose into his arms until her feet were no longer planted on the floor, Dimtiri brought her in for a kiss.

Not wanting to impend on their private moment, I looked away to give them privacy.

Unintentionally, I found myself staring back into Adrian's eyes again. This time, recognizing the change in his facial expression. The unreadable expression was gone, replaced by— pain.

Returning my glaze to Rose and Dimitri in irritation for displaying such actions with such disregard to Adrian, I was startled when the chair Adrian's was residing in squeaked against the kitchen floor.

Turning my attention back to Adrian, I saw him approaching Rose and Dimitri who were now looking at Adrian with the same shocked expression as everyone else.

"Rose— nice to have you back." Adrian stated turning his attention to Eddie, Angeline and myself. "But if you'll excuse me, I would like nothing more than to walk to that nice liquor store next to the Quick Way you all were scared shitless at and buy me a nice bottle of whatever they have on sale — Oh wait scratch that. I have money now. I will buy the most expansive liquor they sell."

With that Adrian walked out of the kitchen with the front door slamming seconds after.

Knowing Adrian needed someone to talk to more than a drink; I decided to follow after him. I mean, why else let everyone know exactly where he was headed.

"I'll be right back." I said hurrying out of them room before Adrian got too far.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Adrian and Sydney: A Chance at True Love**

**Summary: "I'm not stupid. I understand the sacrifices I made in order to have a relationship with Dimitri. I know how badly I hurt Adrian. I would do anything in the world to help him heal; Even if that means finding him true love."- Rose Hathaway (Rose and Sydney alternate POV's) RosexDimitri, AdrianxSydney, and EddiexUnknown (you'll have to see)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these marvelous characters, unfortunately. ****I also have no rights to Quick Way or Pepsi, in which I mention in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rose POV**

As I watched Sydney practically chase after Adrian, I couldn't help but feel partly to blame. _Maybe showing up here unannounced was not one of my brightest ideas._

When I found out about— I knew I had to come here and help. I couldn't sit by as this train wreck continued any longer. Plus, wasn't I in debt?

After talking it over with Lissa, we agreed. Something had to be done.

Dimitri had mentioned once during one of our regular phone calls that Adrian was now taking residence in that Alchemist's home. That is why I knew his home address. I had planned to speak with Adrian alone before making the others' aware of my sudden appearance but when my taxi turned the corner and I saw Eddie and the gang exiting the Quick Way, I couldn't resist.

Smiling secretly to myself, I couldn't help but take pride in my accomplishments for this morning.

_Back at St. Vladmir, Eddie and I, um—and Mason used to play the Strigoi game. We would sneak up on one another and basically jump and tackle. At the time, it was one of the funniest games I have ever played. However, now that Eddie and I were trained Guardians carrying stakes, the game could turn deadly. Still, I couldn't refuse a challenge and another chance to see Eddie at work._

_Practically jumping out of the taxi and throwing money at the driver, I quickly ran out of sight, sneaking around the cars parked on the side of the road. The only chance for me to surprise my friends and mainly Eddie would be an attack from behind._

_Closing the distance between my friends and myself as well as trying my hardest to be as quiet as possible as to not trigger Eddie's guardian skills, I almost made it when I stepped on a Pepsi can laying on the sidewalk._

_Holding my breath and quickly ducking behind a dumpster cursing the person who had made my life that much more complicated by not disposing of the can the right way, I slowly eased my head around the side to see if the stupid Pepsi can ruined my plan._

_Surprisingly, my friends were still walking ahead unaware._

_Strange, I thought to myself as I q____uickly ducked from behind the dumpster to the bushes placed in front of a house nearby to get a better look._

_Squinting my eyes in to focus on Eddie. I literally tripped over a can, almost falling face first into the concrete sidewalk and Eddie doesn't even turn around once to check it out. What is going on?_

_The issue I found resided with Angeline, who Eddie had his left arm wrapped around. Quickly scanning to find Jill, I found her on Eddie's other side who was sneaking looks at Angeline and Eddie. _

_At least Jill is still next to Eddie but he should have checked out the noise I made._

_Pushing it to the back of my mind to deal with later, I charged._

"What are you doing here?" Dimitri asked ultimlately bringing me out of my thoughts as he glazed the shell of my left ear with his lips still holding me in his arms.

Pushing him back to face me, I replied, "I missed you?" Trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

Knowing perfect well that that answer would never be sufficient enough for him, I tried to hide the smirk I knew was trying to escape again.

"I missed you too." Dimitri said smiling down at me obviously aware of the game I was playing, "But why are you really here?"

"I'm on a top secret mission in which I cannot speak a word of." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What, the secret mission of scaring that crap out of us?" Angeline replied placing her hand in Eddie's who was now staring out the kitchen window most likely watching Adrian and Sydney make their way to the liquor store from outside.

"That was an added bonus." I answered her smirking from the memory of Angeline screaming obscenities and throwing her newly bought water bottle at me as I charge through the bushes.

"Let me get this straight. Eddie, Angeline, Sydney and Jill— wait where is Jill,?" Sonia asked looking around.

"Bathroom." Eddie replied with the hint of anger in his voice.

The poor guy couldn't get over the fact that I was able to pull one over on him.

"Let it go, Eddie." I said entangling myself from Dimitri and walking over to him. "I surprise attacked you. You didn't react fast enough. Be glad I'm not a Strigoi. Learn from the mistake and move on." Finishing the statement with a punch to the shoulder.

"You need to always be prepared no matter what, Eddie." Dimitri explained walking over to stand beside me.

"He made a mistake—"

"Eddie cannot afford to make such a mistake with Jill's life in his hands." Dimitri responded interrupting me.

"Berating him isn't going to help the situation." I harshly retorted feeling myself becoming angrier by the second.

"No. Don't fight because of me." Eddie said placing himself between Dimitri and me before turning to address me with complete seriousness. "Rose, I know my expectations. I failed today." Turning to face Dimitri he continued, "I promise it won't happen again."

"Me too." Angeline agreed.

From the direction of the living room, I heard a toilet flush followed by the bathroom door opening.

"Adrian?" I heard Jill call from within the living room.

"I'm going to check on Jill." Eddie explained leaving the kitchen without waiting for anyone to respond.

"I need to check on Jill too," Angeline added recognizing the growing tension between Dimitri and myself as she quickly left the room after Eddie

"You can't protect everyone, Roza. Eddie needs to understand these kinds of mistakes are unacceptable." Dimitri lectured to me once Eddie and Angeline were gone.

"I know. I just hate seeing him so down on himself." I responded abstinently looking at a painting Adrian hung up in the kitchen to avoid his glare. "He knows he messed up and you attacking —." I stop mid sentence turning to face Dimitri when I felt him reach out and grab my arms bringing me closer to him.

"Stop." Dimitri said caressing my face with the back of his hand. "I don't want to fight with you about this. I meant it when I said I missed you."

"I meant it when I said I missed you too." I replied letting the anger melt away. It really has been a long time since I've seen Dimitri. The last thing I want to do it ruin our temporary alone time arguing about Eddie.

Brushing his lips against mine, he asked, "Why are you really here, Rose?"

Leaning into his lips and enjoying as my mouth slipped over his, I pulled back smiling, "I see your game; Seducing me into figuring out my top secret mission. Nope. Not telling." I continued entangling myself from him.

Running his right hand through his hair messing up his ponytail as if he forgot it was in place, he sighed heavily, "Will this top secret mission be dangerous?"

"Very."

"Rose— how dangerous?" Dimitri asked scowling fixing his hair back into the ponytail.

"A dangerous mission of the heart." I said leaving it at that as I grabbed his hands pulling him into the living room with the rest of the gang.

* * *

**Thanks for taking the chance and reading Chapter Two. **

**Chapter Three will be up later today. All I need to is to proof read. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Adrian and Sydney: A Chance at True Love**

**Summary: "I'm not stupid. I understand the sacrifices I made in order to have a relationship with Dimitri. I know how badly I hurt Adrian. I would do anything in the world to help him heal; Even if that means finding him true love."- Rose Hathaway (Rose and Sydney alternate POV's) RosexDimitri, AdrianxSydney, and EddiexUnknown (you'll have to see)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these marvelous characters, unfortunately. ****I also have no rights to Quick Way or Pepsi, in which I mention in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Sydney POV**

"Adrian!" I screamed running down the stairs of Adrian's apartment toward him as he looked both ways before crossing the street as though he hadn't heard me call for him at the top of my lungs.

"I said wait!" I screamed again making my way down the sidewalk to where he crossed the street.

Unable to cross the road because of cars passing, I continued to walk down the street on the opposite side of Adrian trying to match his pace.

Turning on another street connected to the side he was on, Adrian quickly started to walk the opposite way furthering out of reach.

_Ugh, why does he have to me like this?_, I though to my self as my anger increased.

"Damn it Adrian! I said stop! I have to talk to you!" I screamed after him taking the risk of being killed by a motor vehicle as I quickly ran in front of a car and that beeped at.

At the sound of the car horn, Adrian turned to face me.

"Oh now you stop!" I said in frustration throwing my hands up in the air while I made my way over to where he stood with a bemused look upon his face.

"I heard your foul mouth and decided he was worth a couple minutes wait to get drunk to hear you shout more obscenities at me." Adrian replied with a smirk as I got closer to him.

"I said the word 'darn it.'" I quickly defended myself rolling my eyes in the process.

"No. You said 'damn it.' Even shouted it. I bet some of my neighbor heard it to." Adrian explained giving me that arrogant smile he perfected knowing I hated it.

"Ugh, I did not. Can we just focus already?" I responded stopping to collect my thoughts. "I know why you want to go to the liquor store and I wanted to tell you it's a bad idea."

"Huh, well thank you for your advice, Sage. However, enlighten of recent events, I will be taking that advice some other time that is not now." Adrian answered before turning around and walking away from me in the direction of the store.

"Wait!" I said reaching out and grabbing his left arm to yield him from walking any further. "I know this is about Rose—"

"This has nothing to do with Rose." Adrian almost shouted abruptly turning around to face me, knocking my hand off his shoulder.

After seeing the stunned look on my face, he softened, "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to raise my voice to you. Or knock your hand off." Grabbing my hand he placed it back on his arm. "Put this back where it was and let's start again."

Feeling it would be better to not touch him right now and not having anything to do with the fact that _he _wanted my hand on him, I abruptly took it off placing it back at me side. "Don't let Rose drive you to drink anymore, Adrian. You are better than that."

"Better than that?" Adrian repeated what I said with more malice stopping then almost whispering the next sentence, "But not better for you?"

"That's not what this is about." I quickly responded putting my hands up and slowly backing away so there was more space between us. I came out here to talk about his feeling for Rose. Not me.

"Isn't it?" Adrian asked me taking a step closer to me and limiting the distance I had made between us.

When I didn't respond, Adrian continued, "What if I said, I'm not drowning my sorrows because of Rose."

"I'd say you were lying. I saw you back there." I stopped when Adrian took another step closer to me. "When you saw Rose and Dimitri. You looked so hurt."

"I wasn't hurt that they were kissing and— you know hugging. I was hurt because they can express their feelings so openly when I—"

"Don't." I interrupted not able to hear Adrian say what my heart knew he would if I let him continue. "Adrian. We can't"

"I know!" Adrian shouted at me this time closing the gap even further until there was barely any space between us. "You think I don't know? I do!" Adrian stopped to let out a heavy sigh, "You won't stop reminding me. This is why I need to do this."

"Do what? Drink? Because of _me_?" I asked barely making my voice audible at 'me.'

How could I be the reason for Adrian's relapse in alcohol? How could I affect someone so much that they needed to be drunk in order to cope with my existence? I mean, after the kiss we shared, I will admit to focusing on Jill and my assignment here to avoid thoughts of Adrian but that isn't unhealthy. I was doing what I should have been doing all along. Avoiding all distractions and staying focused on my job.

To even begin to process the guilt crashing through me at the thought of being such a disastrous force in Adrian's life leaves me feeling as if I should—

"Go back to my house, Sydney. "Adrian ordered noticing my conflicted emotions.

"You don't have to worry about me returning home tonight. I'm sure I'll find some company who will find me _better _for them." Adrian said before turning around and briskly walking down the street to get away from me.

As I watched Adrian walk away, I couldn't help but feel my heart breaking into tiny pieces at the prospect of him spending the night in another woman's bed.

Before I knew what was happening, I had dropped down on my knees and began to cry right where Adrian left me. In the middle of the sidewalk. All by myself.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again. I know the chapter was a bit short. This tends to happen to me on new stories. In no time at all, I'll be bumping up the word count. ;)**


End file.
